


Lie Lie Lie

by Arachne_Arachnid



Category: Kagerou Days - Fandom, Mekaku city actors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachne_Arachnid/pseuds/Arachne_Arachnid
Summary: Basically where Kano's sick but deceives Shintaro into thinking he's okay, Shintaro is kind of clueless until the end, and Ene is laughing because these two are idiots.





	

Shintaro wasn’t the smartest of people; he’d accepted that. Or, to be more precise, he wasn’t really the smartest when it came to his nightmare, the oh so petrifying social interaction. He hadn’t communicated with anyone as a NEET, as his computer was all the company he needed, so when he’d been taken in by the Mekakushi Dan, the embarrassments were never ending. Basically, he couldn’t really detect what mood someone was in, and maybe that was why Kano had fooled him for all of those years.

That’s why, when he blinked his dull black eyes open slowly, wincing against the sunlight filtering through the window, he was surprised to feel something abnormally hot, no someone, wrapping their arms around his torso. Ah. It was Kano. A full five months of dating and he still hadn’t become accustomed to waking up with someone beside him.

But then, why was the other so unusually warm? He tentatively reached out to run a hand throughout his boyfriend’s hair, but flinched back when the blonde sniffled in his sleep. Was he sick? Had Shintaro not noticed? Oh God, why hadn’t he noticed? Wait, calm down. He breathed in deeply, and stroked Kano’s cheek, eyes widening at how hot the younger boy’s pale skin was. Okay, maybe he was sick.

That meant that Shintaro had to get medicine, but what kind of sickness did Kano have? Was it a minor cold or should he call 911 right now and plead with his lover not to die? No way, that only happens in otome games for Otakus with too much time on their hands. Wait, there’s no time for that right now! 

“...Shintaro...?” He stiffened at Kano’s raspy voice, paling as he glanced down into his boyfriend’s cat-like eyes, glazed over with fatigue as he buried his face back into Shintaro’s chest, “...Ah... I’m still tired...”

The older boy fondly ran a hand throughout the blonde’s hair that was messy from sleep, and used his other hand to bring the boy closer. He smiled as his boyfriend intertwined their hands, but he was reminded of his current predicament when he felt how startlingly warm the blonde’s skin was once more. That’s right, he had to get medicine. Reluctantly, he gently dislodged Kano’s fingers from his own, earning a half-asleep groan of protest and two puzzled cat-like eyes blinking tiredly as he gazed into Shintaro’s eyes.

“Hey, hey, are you actually not tired?” The blonde queried in a rough voice, a Cheshire-like grin forming on his face as he added, “I’m surprised, I didn’t think that a NEET was capable of waking up this early.”

Shintaro was pretty sure that he preferred it when Kano was sleeping.

“...I-I am still tired, but you were sniffling in your sleep...” He muttered defensively, and Kano tilted his head innocently to the side, his light hair casting a shadow across his face, “...So, you know, I thought that you might be sick...”

Silence. Silence for approximately 3 seconds, before Kano burst out laughing like that was the most amusing thing Shintaro had ever said. He wondered if maybe the blonde’s fever was making him giddy.

“...Hahahahahaha...! I’m sorry... I can’t help but laugh, that’s just too funny...” The boy stammered out in-between breaths, wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued, “You looked like you were thinking so hard, like the fate of the world rested on your shoulders, but were you really just worried I was sick?”

He didn’t understand why that was so unbelievable. But, him being himself, he just looked away and stammered out a quiet, “...Y-Yeah...”

And Kano just let out another small snicker, pulling Shintaro closer so that he could plant a chaste kiss on the older boy’s lips, “...Fufu... I’m fine...”  
~*~  
That was a lie. Shintaro really should have expected it, and he wasn’t completely oblivious to Kano’s obvious attempts to stifle any coughs or sneezes, but the day passed on as normal until around 5:00 PM. A new movie was in theaters that the two of them thought would be a good thing to watch for a date, but on the car trip there, Kano wasn’t talking. And that definitely meant that something was wrong.

However, when Shintaro tried to question the blonde about it, the younger boy shrugged, and with his trademark grin plastered on his face said, “Ah~ah Shintaro, if you really don’t want to see this movie, don’t try to pretend you think I’m sick just so we can go home.”

But he wasn’t pretending. Actually, Kano was the only one pretending. Shintaro struggled to find the right words, fumbling with his own tongue as he spoke, “...You’re lying, aren’t you...?”

And for a small moment that Shintaro could have missed if he’d blinked, Kano’s eyes flashed red, revealing a much paler, much more miserable looking face, before it was concealed by a livelier looking expression. He tried to process what had happened as his boyfriend continued spurring lies, “No, no, I’m really fine! I wouldn’t lie about this!”

“Yes, you would,” before he could really tell himself that it was a bad idea, he grabbed Kano’s wrist and pulled the boy back into his arms, and the blonde’s ability faltered for a moment, revealing the cat eyed boy’s shocked face as he turned to look at Shintaro, “...You said you wouldn’t do this anymore...”

“...D-Do what...?” Despite his attempt to hide it, the blonde’s voice trembled, and he grew considerably paler as he tried to dislodge Shintaro’s hand from his wrist, smile much more nervous, “...You’re thinking way too much into this, I wouldn’t have agreed to come with you if I was sick, now would I...?”

And, well, maybe that was true. But Shintaro didn’t overlook how truly miserable the boy looked, dark bags under his eyes and his body shuddering. He drew him nearer so that Kano’s face was buried in his chest, trying to sound much more confident then he really was as he replied, “...You don’t have to pretend, you know...”

He could feel the blonde squirming in his grasp, but he remained unrelenting, holding the boy so tight that Kano would have to be much stronger then he really was to escape, “...So, don’t lie to me anymore, okay...?”

His breath hitched when the blonde wrapped his thin arms around the older boy’s torso so that they were embracing, a true, genuine smile on his face as he leaned up to kiss the black haired teen.

“Of course.”  
~*~  
Shintaro would have liked to believe that, that moment between them was one of the best, as he held Kano close, tangled up in the sheets and blankets of their bed. But, that wasn’t really possible, when Ene was laughing hysterically from where he’d left her on the nightstand, incoherent words slipping passed her lips that were cut off by snickers.

“Oh my God! Hahahahahaha! That was so cheesy, master, no wonder you never had a girlfriend! Hahahaha!”

The worst part about it, was that he could feel Kano trying so hard to stifle his snickers, before he burst out laughing, leaving Shintaro Kisaragi questioning why he loved this idiot so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Shintaro or Kano, but recently I really started liking this ship! I hope I did their characters semi-well, Kano is my favorite anime character of all time so hopefully I did him justice!


End file.
